According to composition structures, touch panels may be classified into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels. An in cell touch panel is a touch panel formed by embedding touch electrodes of the touch panel inside a liquid crystal display panel.
An array substrates is an important component of a touch panel. In the prior art, an array substrate may include a substrate, and gate lines and data lines formed on the substrate. The gate lines and the data lines define pixel units, in which display thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed. Touch electrodes and touch thin film transistors are also formed on the substrate, the display thin film transistors and the touch thin film transistors are of a bottom-gate structure, and the touch thin film transistors are formed outside the pixel units.
In the prior art, as the display thin film transistors and the touch thin film transistors are provided separately, and the touch thin film transistors are individually formed outside the pixel units, and need to occupy the space outside the pixel units on the array substrate, so that the structure of the array substrate is complicated.